With remarkable spread of the Internet and computerization of businesses, a variety of servers are arranged in various facilities. In addition, many of these servers are connected to an external network such as the Internet and constituted such that an access from the outside is possible.
Such servers are exposed to threats such as information leak and information forgery when the servers face acts including the access from the outside. To cope with these threats, a technique for prohibiting accesses other than those of legitimate opposite parties is established through construction of a firewall.
On the other hand, since a computer itself emits feeble electromagnetic waves, data is likely to be leaked. Further, it is reported that a computer has very low resistance against electromagnetic waves and malfunctions because of a signal emitted by an illegal CB radio or the like, or it is likely that an element or a storage device of the computer is destroyed.
In particular, in a data center of a provider where various web servers and database servers are arranged and a data center of a financial institution or a public organization where a database server, in which individual information of customers or residents are stored, is arranged, it is likely that considerable damage is caused by malfunction of the servers or destruction of the stored data due to intentional irradiation of electromagnetic waves (e.g., cyber terrorism).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rack which can protect a server and data stored in a memory element or a storage medium from harmful electromagnetic waves from the outside.